


The Lykensen Twins Pay A Much Needed Visit To Their Dead Parents

by Werewolflover



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolflover/pseuds/Werewolflover
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie/ Bucky Buchanan, Wyatt Lykensen/ Lacey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Wyatt Is Forced(By His Girlfriend Lacey) To Sing To His Mom Emily

Wyatt's Pov

I Was Walking To The Den From School. This Week I Was In A Hurry To Get To The Den And Fall Asleep. No, It's not Essays, Homework, And Exams I'm Complaining About. This Week Was The Week My mother Died, We Learned About It In History, At This Point, I Hadn't Remembered. I Only Remember My Little Twin Sister And My Grandma. But Lacey Was Sure Paying Attention, She Was Writing Notes And Giving me A Strange Look. I Am So Close To The Forest When Lacey Walks Up To Me. "Hey. Lacey, How Are You??" I Asked Her. "Hi, I'm Good, Please Come With me, And get your Guitar." She Said, Pointing To My Guitar. I Sighed As I Picked It Up And Followed Her. I Then Remembered That the Teacher Gave The Cemetery She Was Buried At. OH NO! LACEY IS NOT MAKING ME TALK TO HER! SHE HURT MY SISTER, I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO HER. "Wyatt, You Have To Sing To Your Mother, The Teacher Told Me It Would Count For Your Homework, And It's A Nice Thing To Do For Her!" Lacey Said. I Tried Giving Her My 'You Can't Make Me, Look, But She Returned It With Her 'Wyatt, You Will, or Else' Look. "Fine!!" I Pouted And Grabbed My Guitar. "This Can't Be That Bad" I Sighed. (Song: Unsaid Emily By Charlie Gilespie) "[Verse 1]

First things first  
We start the scene in reverse  
All of the lines rehearsed  
Disappeared from my mind  
When things got loud  
One of us running out  
I should've turned around  
But I had too much pride  
[Pre-Chorus 1]  
No time for goodbyes  
Didn't get to apologize  
Pieces of a clock that lies broken  
[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace  
Then maybe time would not erase me  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave  
Unsaid Emily  
[Verse 2]  
Silent days, mysteries and mistakes  
Who'd be the first to break?  
I guess we're alike that way  
[Pre-Chorus 2]  
He said, she said  
Conversations in my head  
And that's just where they're gonna stay forever  
[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace  
Then maybe time would not erase me  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave  
Unsaid Emily  
[Bridge]  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah  
[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace  
Then maybe time would not erase me  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave

Unsaid Emily" When I Finished Singing, She Stared At me With A Sympathetic Look. "Wyatt, Are You okay?" She Asked, Pulling Me In Her Arms. "She hurt My Sister, She Hurt me, Yet I Loved Her, he Made Me Run Away For A Whole Year Until She Was Dead, I Wrote This Song When I Was On The Run, I Wanted To Apologize To Her, And To Willa, When I Got back, Willa Was Bruised And Near Death. It's All Her Fault!!" I Sobbed, Crying Into Lacey's Chest. "Wyatt, calm Down, She Still Loves You" Lacey Said, Rocking Me Back And Forth. "*sniff* She Does?" I Asked Her, Curling Up In The Most Tiniest Ball In Her Arms. "Yes. Now, Let's Go Home So That We Can Cuddle!" She Said. I Nodded And Let her Pick me Up And Carry Me To Her Home.


	2. Willa Is Forced ( by her Girlfriend Eliza And Her Boyfriend Bucky) To Sing To Her Father

Willa's Pov

I Rushed Home, I Was Not Going To Wait Until School Was Over. The Teacher Started talking About My dad And I Bolted. I Didn't Here Him Telling Me To Stop Running. I Ran Until I Unintentionally Tripped Over Someone Or Something. "Hey, Willa Why Are You Running?" Eliza Asked Me. "No Reason!" I Lied. I Quickly Picked Up My Stuff And Ran Past Her. By The Time Made It To The Den, School Was Finally Over. I Actually Forgot That I Had History With Bucky... Nevermind That! I'm Sure It'll Be Nothing. I Plopped Down On My Bed And Sighed, I Desired To Fall Asleep But Against My better Judgement, I Couldn't Sleep. I Just Lied There Looking At The Roof. "Willa? Wolfie? Where Are You?" I Could Hear Bucky's Voice But It Was Like I Wasn't There. I Finally Fell Asleep. "Willa! Wake Up!" Eliza's Voice Rang Loudly In My Ears. I Groaned As I Got Up. "Nice To See Your Awake, Come WIth us" Bucky Said. Already Knowing Where I'm Forced To Go I Refused To Move. "Willa, Come On" Eliza Said, Rolling Her Eyes When I Shook My head No. "Well I Give Up," She Said. I Soon Felt My body Being Lifted Off My bed. "Put Me Down!" I Said, Squirming Around In Bucky's Grip. "Nope!" He Said. I Groaned. "Come On, Willa, You Have To Go," Bucky Said Already Giving Me His 'Your Going, Nothing You Can DO Will Change That.' Look. By The Time We Got To His Grave, I Felt Sick. This Man Abused Me And Wyatt To The Point Where We Began To Cut Ourselves. Wyatt Grew Out Of The Habit, But Since I'm Also Getting Bullied, I Still Cut Myself. Bucky And Eliza Don't Know Yet, And I Plan To Keep It that Way. I Sighed KnowingI Was Going To Have To Sing To My Tormentor. "

Father, I'm gonna say thank you  
Even if I'm still hurt  
Oh, I'm gonna say bless you  
I wanna mean those words  
Always wished you the best  
I, I prayed for your peace  
Even if you started this  
This whole war in me  
You did your best or did you?  
Sometimes I think I hate you  
I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this  
I can't believe I'm sayin' it  
I know you were a troubled man  
I know you never got the chance  
To be yourself, to be your best  
I hope that heaven's given you  
A second chance  
Father, I'm gonna say thank you  
Even if I don't understand  
Oh, you left us alone  
I guess that made me who I am  
Always wished you the best  
I, I, I pray for your peace  
Even if you started this  
This whole war in me  
You did your best or did you?  
Sometimes I think I hate you  
I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this  
I can't believe I'm sayin' it  
I know you were a troubled man  
I know you never got the chance  
To be yourself, to be your best  
I hope that heaven's given you  
You did your best or did you?  
Sometimes I think I hate you  
I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this  
I can't believe I'm sayin' it  
I know you were a troubled man  
I know you never got the chance  
To be yourself, to be your best  
I hope that heaven's given you  
A second chance" I Finished Singing And Fainted. I Don't Remember Everything That Happened When I Woke Up I Was In My Bed, Sleeping.  
Song: Father, By Demi Lovato


	3. Now The Hard Part, The Aftermath (aka The Day They Died)

Willa's Pov

Wow, This Day 11 Years Ago We Lost Our Parents! It's Hard To Believe! "Morning Wyatt!" I Said, Slightly Smiling. "Hey, Wills" He Said. I Gave A Soft Sigh As I Dreaded Going To School. "Wills, Do You Ever Wonder What Would've Happened If We Had Never Taken That Nap? We Could've Stopped That Hunter From Taking And Killing Our Parents" Wyatt Said. "I Wonder That All The Time Wywy, I Wish We Never Did Take That Nap, But Wouldn't the Hunter Have Killed Us As Well?" I Sighed As I Stood Up To Go Get Changed. I began To Sing The Song My Mom Sang To Me To Get Me To Fall Asleep. (Song: Wake Up Bye Madison Reyes)

"

Here's one thing I want you to know  
You got some place to go  
Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe  
You don't give up, no, you grow  
And you use your pain  
'Cause it makes you you  
Though I wish I could hold you through it  
I know it's not the same  
You got living to do  
And I just want you to do it  
So get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart  
Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up  
Better wake those demons  
Just look them in the eye  
No reason not to try  
Life can be a mess  
I won't let it cloud my mind  
I'll let my fingers fly  
And I use the pain 'cause it's part of me  
And I'm ready to power through it  
Gonna find the strength, find the melody  
'Cause you showed me how to do it  
Get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart  
Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up  
So wake that spirit, spirit  
I wanna hear it, hear it  
No need to fear it, you're not alone  
You're gonna find your way, oh  
Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
When you feel lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, mm, wake up" When I Finished Singing I Heard Something Rustling In The Bushes. I Smelt The Air. Hunters! "Wyatt, There Are Hunters In The Bushes" I Said. Wyatt Ran To Go Warn The Pack. The Hunter Stepped Out Of The Bush. "Well, Well, Well, If It isn't The Little Lykensen Girl, You Know How Much People Would Pay For You?" He Asked, Pointing His Gun At Me And Walking Closer. I Began To back Away Slowly. "Willa, Wyatt Whenever You See A Hunter, Back Away Slowly" My Aunt's Voice Was Ringing In My Ears He Stepped Closer. I Stepped Back, Carefully. "Please, Sir, Is There Really A Need For The Gun?" I Questioned. "Shut Up And Get On The Ground, Or I'll Shoot." He Said. DO I Dare Listen? I Thought. I Heard Footsteps And Soon My Brother And Grandma Were Right Behind Me. I Felt My Whole Body Getting numb. This Was The Hunter That Killed My Parents. "GO AWAY, YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT WANTED!! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS I WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU SHOT ME, YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE, WHY NOT END IT?" I Yelled, Startling Myself And The Hunter. And The Hunter Took off Running When I Yelled. I Smiled When He Ran Off. "Wills, Are You okay?" Wyatt Asked Me. "Yeah, Now I Am!" I Said. "WE HAVE SCHOOL!!!" We Yelled. Me And Wyatt Raced All The Way To School. "Woah, Slow Down There" Bucky Said When We 'Accidently' Bumped Into Him And Lacey. The Day Went By Fast And Before We Knew It, We Were Back In Our Rooms Sleep.


End file.
